The Last Age of Elves: Coming of Age
by fael bain
Summary: Sequel to A Precious Find. Many years have passed since Legolas was fostered at the home of the halfElven, and the twins find themselves venturing to Eryn Galen in search of their little princeling. But nothing has prepared them for the change.
1. Coming of Age

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien, various publishers including but not limited to Houghton Mifflin Co, Mariner Books, Ballantine Books, and New Line Cinemas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Eryn Galen is Sindarin for 'Greenwood', which was the previous name of 'Mirkwood' before the Shadow started to fall on it. I have shifted Celebrían's death about through a fit of ignorance in a previous story but have stuck with it. As such, some feel that I should add a 'CAUTION: FANON' warning, so here it is.

Once again, huge thanks to Kenaz for your patience and wonderful work.

x

Coming of Age

"Anybody?" Elrohir said as he and Elladan slipped off their steeds.

"No."

"Do you suppose --"

"Relax, Roh; you should see the look on your face!" Elladan said, chuckling as he started brushing down his horse, showing none of Elrohir's agitation.

Elrohir managed a rueful grin, but that did not stop him from starting to pace the area before the thick firs. Elladan left him to his unending thoughts as he continued to tend to his steed.

"It has been so long, Dan!" Elrohir said, not pausing in his step. "What could be keeping him? It is not like him to be late!"

A laugh escaped Elladan. "Do not make the mistake of thinking him still the child he was when he left, Roh! Even then he resented your smothering affection!"

"I do not smother him!" Elrohir said.

Elladan's face turned serious, and he paused to look at Elrohir for a long time. "Roh, I know that there was an incredible closeness that the two of you shared, bound together by your grief --"

"You must be blind if you think that the only reason for our friendship!" Elrohir scoffed.

"Hear me out. You should know that it has been more than thirty years since we last saw Legolas, and things will have changed! Yes, I know he does not appear any different from his letters, but he is no longer a child of twenty, hopping about after some fox he is intent on taming! I do not think that your friendship with him will change, but you must know that it is hardly appropriate for things to carry on exactly as the way they were."

Elrohir had opened his to argue, but clamped it shut as Elladan's words hit true. "What will have changed?"

"Well, for one I doubt it will be possible for him to sleep in your arms anymore!"

Elladan could not help but snigger at Elrohir's indignant, surprised, and embarrassed expression. He knew his twin better than any other, and had been right in thinking that Elrohir had not given the matter of Legolas's coming of age much practical thought.

Elrohir recovered and glowered at the triumphant Elladan.

"I appreciate your kind reminders, Dan, but --"

A loud cry from within the trees drew their attention. While there had been no hint of pain or fear in it, the twins still jumped up and grabbed their weapons.

_Shall we investigate?_ Elrohir said, using the channel between them to communicate without words, not wanting to speak for fear of alerting any potential enemy.

_Be careful_, Elladan replied as they took uneasy steps into the covering of the firs.

It was a completely different world within, dense and silent, the dark needles knit together in a blanket. Tightening their grips on their weapons, the twins strode forward without a sound, on the alert.

_This way_. Elrohir's thought nudged Elladan's consciousness, and they both turned.

They had not proceeded a few minutes when Elrohir spotted the sheath of a long knife lying on the forest ground a distance away. Startled, he rushed forward.

"Roh!" Elladan cried, running after him, forgetting to keep his voice low in his haste to stop Elrohir from walking into an ambush.

There was a crack, and the twins found themselves flung off their feet, slamming against each other. It was a good thirty seconds before they realised that they were suspended in mid-air, caught together in a large, strong net of the kind that mortals often used to hunt larger prey.

A colourful string of curses filled the air as Elrohir struggled to worm his way free. His thrashing about did nothing to make them more comfortable as Elladan tried his best to reach for his dagger and failed.

"Hush, Roh! Stop moving so I can free us!" Elladan said.

"When I find that little worm, I will dangle him from a large tree and set a whole nestful of ants on him!" Elrohir cried.

"Well met, my good sirs. Pray tell, what might you be doing in a spot such as this?" A third voice caused both Elladan and Elrohir to stop thrashing about.

"Let us down!" Elladan said.

There was a sudden loss in pressure as the newcomer climbed the tree and cut at the rope holding up the net. The twins crashed to the ground in a painful pile of arms and legs.

"When I lay my hands on his cursed neck --"

Elrohir's sentence was never completed as the newcomer bent down and helped him to his feet. He was a golden-haired Elf dressed in the greens and browns of an ordinary Hunter. His limbs were lean and his build lithe; there was a cat-like grace to the way he moved to aid in Elladan's efforts to entangle himself from the remnants of the net. His cheekbones were well-sculpted and his features delicate, but Elrohir's well-trained eye picked out a warrior's discipline in him and knew that appearances were misleading -- that the Elf before him could be a skilled and formidable foe.

Having extricated Elladan, the wood-Elf turned back to Elrohir and gave a bow. "Judging from your dress and appearance, you must be the Lords Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris. To what do we owe this visit?"

Alarm bells started going off in Elrohir's head, as the feeling that something was not quite right swept over him.

Seeing Elrohir standing and staring at the Elf without speaking, Elladan stepped in and said, "A meeting with an old friend was arranged, but if this is his way of welcoming us, it appears that he has forgotten our threats to give him a sound beating if he were to persist in his mischief-making. You might think being past his majority might instil some respect and sense into him --"

"You must be here to meet His Highness, then! It is a good thing that I happened to be passing by, for you would have been caught up in that trap for days if he failed to release you!"

Elrohir gave a loud chuckle. "His Highness?"

"Where is Legolas, and who are you?" Elladan said, suddenly plagued with suspicion.

A flicker of amusement swept over the Elf's face, before he said, "I am afraid he is temporarily indisposed. My name is Lithroleah --"

"Indisposed?" Elrohir cried. "I would like to know where he is now so I can string him up!"

"It appears to me that you still view him as the child he was when you last saw him. I can assure you that many things have happened in the past few years --"

Elrohir let out a disbelieving snort. "Legolas? Change? We could wait till the last ship sailed West, and he will still be the same!"

"You forget that he has grown up, Elrohir," Elladan said. "Would you even recognise him were he to appear now?"

"Of course! His face would be caked in mud, and his hair knotted with feathers stuck out of it, no doubt a result of a hasty flight from another after his neck!"

Elladan placed a quieting hand on Elrohir's elbow, turning to Lithroleah with an apologetic smile. "Forgive my brother's temper. In his haste to see Legolas again, he has become fretful like an old woman. Getting caught in one of Legolas's traps so easily does not help!"

Lithroleah let out a peal of laughter that caused the feeling in Elrohir's stomach to flutter to the surface again, and he was left staring at the Silvan Elf with a blank look on his face.

"I think you will find that His Highness no longer has a habit of smearing mud on his face, although I am sure even that was an accident!"

Elladan elbowed Elrohir out of his reverie and said, "You would say that! So what should we do now that Legolas is _indisposed_?"

"Perhaps a tour of the firs might interest you? I have to admit that this is a part of His Majesty's kingdom that our people do not frequent, and as a result, I am as much a stranger here as yourselves," Lithroleah said.

"How long will it be before Legolas turns up? Did he send you in his place?" Elrohir said, glaring at Elladan, daring him to interrupt again.

"You could say so. He will meet you once he has finished his business --"

"He had better not be planning another trick, or I will give him a good throttling around the neck!"

Lithroleah laughed again.

"You forget your manners," Elladan said, although his own grin grew wider.

"Perhaps you would like to take your steeds along?" Lithroleah said.

Agreeing, the twins returned to their horses, taking the opportunity to ensure that all their supplies were still intact.

"Whether you would listen, I urge better caution, Roh. It is most unlike you to respond so favourably to a stranger we know naught of," Elladan said as they prepared to return to Lithroleah.

"I know what you are trying to say and am most offended!" Elrohir said, sniffing.

"No, Roh. I am just saying we should not let our guard down ere we ascertain his intentions. Not for nothing have reports been made of this part of the wood growing dangerous."

"Worry not, Dan," Elrohir said, smiling. "I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" Elladan muttered under his breath as they reached Lithroleah.

The next few hours were spent in a pleasant fashion as Lithroleah explained the differences between Northern and Southern Eryn Galen ecology, demonstrating his finer points with live exhibits. He was eloquent and even charming, and the twins found themselves drawn to his gentle nature and pleasant disposition.

Night fell soon, and the trio set up camp, all the while on the lookout for any sign of Legolas. Lithroleah seemed to find Elrohir's eager anticipation amusing, but did his best to reassure him that Legolas would indeed join them soon.

The next day dawned and most of the time was spent lying by a brook near the Western fringe, the three exchanging various anecdotes and idle chatter, enjoying the fine weather and each other's company.

Evening was upon them when Elrohir was relating one of the twins' better tricks when he turned to Lithroleah and gave a large start. In his delight at hearing the details of the ingenious plan, Lithroleah's eyes had lit up, and a devilish grin had broken upon his face.

Elrohir's eyes narrowed, and he pounced forward all of a sudden, slamming into the startled Lithroleah, and enclosed his fingers around his neck.

"Ai!" Lithroleah cried, spluttering in shock. "What are you doing?"

Elladan was over in an instant, picking Elrohir off the choking Elf.

"What has gotten into you?" Elladan cried, before turning to Lithroleah. "I apologise for my brother --"

"I told you I would throttle him if he decided to play another trick on us!" Elrohir said, scowling.

"I know not of what you speak, Roh --"

It was Elladan's turn to howl with rage as he hauled the Silvan Elf to his feet with a rough yank.

"Big mistake: nobody else calls him Roh!"

Elrohir shook his head, unable to believe that they had been taken in so easily.

"Not still angry with me, are you?"

When Elrohir gave a disapproving snort, he found himself flung to the ground, and a hoot of laughter filled the air.

"Get off me, Lass!"

"Unchanged -- I think not, my Lord Elrohir. For one, I do not recall being able to pin you down so easily -- ah!"

The last exclamation was in response to Elrohir's retaliation as he deftly reversed their positions.

"Improved you have, pen tithen -- _little one _--, but there is still a long way to go ere you beat either Dan or me!" Elrohir said.

"It is so nice to see you again, Legolas," Elladan said, helping Legolas up, and the pair shared a heartfelt hug.

"Valar, I have missed you both so much!" Legolas said, turning to stare at Elrohir. "Roh?"

"You are so --"

Seeing Elrohir lost for words, Legolas grinned and said, "Different?"

"Yes!" Elrohir said, although he felt sure it was not what he was trying to say.

Seeing -- or rather, knowing -- that it was Legolas standing before him brought home that Legolas was past his majority and was now a comely youth to match. Elrohir had never given much thought to Legolas's appearance when he was a child, but he found his innate Elven appreciation of beauty swinging to the surface whenever he looked at the golden-haired Elf.

He took a step forward, and both found themselves in an embrace to match the one they had shared all those years ago before Legolas had left Imladris.

"Seeing you like this makes your having grown up more real than changes in your handwriting!" Elrohir said, smiling as they finally broke apart. "Valar, you have grown so much!"

A wry grin spread across Legolas's face. "You should have seen your faces when the trap was sprung! I had to try very hard not to laugh out loud!"

Elrohir's scowl would have been menacing had he not been trying to fight off his joy.

"What in Mordor's name were you hoping to achieve with that?"

"Just so that you know reaching my majority does not mean that I have become old and boring like you."

Elladan pretended to cuff his head but settled for an embarrassing ruffling of his hair. "Nay, little one, for one, we would not dream of allowing you near anything dangerous and boring, for you are still so small."

Elrohir had to hold his sides to contain his laughter at the phrase that Legolas emitted.

"Now there, mind your language, or I shall be forced to wash your mouth with soap!" Elladan said, jumping out of the way when Legolas tried to strike out at him.

"Enough, Dan," Elrohir said, when he could speak again. "What possessed you to deceive us, then?"

"It was fascinating to hear all you had to say about me -- falsehoods, most of them -- but reassuring to know what you have not forgotten our friendship!"

"A fool I would be to believe that! Would we have come here if we no longer valued you as a friend?"

Legolas shrugged, although there was no mistaking the glimmer in his eyes. Elrohir almost had to pinch himself to ensure that he was not dreaming, that they had finally been reunited after so many years forced apart by necessity and duty. He had been looking forward to this day ever since Legolas had written and asked them to visit him the at the edge of Eryn Galen, for he was finally allowed to travel without a guard now that he had reached his majority. The twins had sent back their enthusiastic approval for the idea and spent the ensuing weeks before their departure searching out an appropriate gift for Legolas's majority.

Elrohir removed a fine dagger from his belongings and presented it to Legolas.

"Dan and I thought you might like this," he said.

Legolas's face lit up even more as he drew the blade from its sheath and saw the fine, elegant carvings of Imladrin design, so familiar to him even after all these years, and the sharpness of the blade that suggested it could slice through metal without exerting much force. On the hilt was a pattern of twin stars entwined with a leaf.

"Thank you," Legolas said, beaming. "It is beautiful."

"We are sorry we could not attend the celebrations, Lass, but you know what your father might say," Elrohir said.

A grimace worked its way onto Legolas's face. "It is just as well. Esendri and I spent the next few days trying to hold our heads up."

The twins roared with laughter, and Legolas joined in. It rang through the woods, bringing back memories of the time Legolas had spent in Imladris as a child, constantly flanked by his twin guardians.

Laughter gave way to talk, and the trio found themselves staying up long into the night, Legolas giving an account of his life after returning to Eryn Galen and the numerous adventures he had still managed to have while kept under strict guard by Thranduil. He also spoke of how dismayed his father was growing at the persistence of his irreverent spirit and good humour, and his refusal to follow in the respectable footsteps of his father and brother.

Birdsong alerted them to the arrival of dawn, and Legolas looked up from where he had settled his head on Elrohir's outstretched thigh.

"Ai, I have failed to realise we had been talking for so long!"

"Poor Lass, long past his bedtime!" Elladan said.

Legolas ignored him and turned to look up at Elrohir instead. "Any adventures in mind?"

"It would do you good not to obsess over high adventures, for they have a nasty habit of thrusting themselves upon us, much to your detriment," Elrohir said.

"Let them come," Legolas said, grinning.

"I see you still have the self-destructive tendency in you," Elladan said, chuckling.

"Who does not?"

"Yours appears to be abnormally strong."

"Leave him alone, Dan," Elrohir said.

Elladan let out an exaggerated sigh. "Lass over Dan, it always boils down to that."

"Of course! If you look at me, you would see why!" Legolas said. "But enough talk! I was wondering if you would possibly like a trip to Halisden? It is but a day's ride from here, and I am told the night markets are fascinating!"

"I was not aware it was a place the first-born visited," Elladan said.

"Which is why we shall be disguising ourselves! It would be half the fun, pretending to be Mortals!"

"I doubt you will get away with it," Elrohir said, studying Legolas's well-defined shape.

"How difficult can it get?" Legolas said, sitting up to look at Elrohir. "I have been dying to visit Halisden since I was a small child, and what better way to explore it than with the both of you? Shall we?"

Grinning at each other, the twins started strapping on their weapons, delighted to be able to go marauding with their friend again.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Hullo all, and welcome back to the beautiful universe of Legolas and the twins. For those of you who have just joined us, this is a sequel to my earlier story, _A Precious Find_. Feel free to read this as a stand-alone of course, but I never fail to plug my other tales when I have a chance! I hope you like it as much as the last, granted the feel is very different. I enjoyed creating the backdrop to this, but decided to let it be more light-hearted this time around.


	2. Lessons in Life

It was late evening by the time they reached the village of Halisden, dressed as wealthy tradesmen with their magnificent steeds. Legolas had agreed to darken his hair and face and now walked in front of Elrohir's steed, pretending to be a servant leading his master's horse. The idea amused all three to no end as Legolas put more weight in his step and added a shuffle to his gait.

They passed the gates to the village easily enough and were greeted by the distant sound of merry-making. Dismounting at the sole inn, Elladan grinned.

"Of course -- today the people of Halisden celebrate the harvest! It appears we are in for a treat, for every visitor is welcome to the festivities. They are scheduled to last all night, with a massive display of fireworks just past midnight!"

Legolas beamed. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Perhaps you expect your master to rub down his own horse?" Elrohir said.

Giving him a playful slap, Legolas made a big show of settling the horses in for the night before the trio took a room in the inn, where Elrohir had to drag Legolas away, for he was getting too excited over the use of money, an alien concept to the Silvan folk, who still relied on ancient bartering and a fair system of trading.

Once Legolas had finished examining the tiny, dark room, checking each one of the human contraptions twice, the twins brought him over to the village square, where the entire village population, young and old, had gathered around a fabulous bonfire, with fiddlers, dancers, barrels of ale in abundance.

The Elves chose a table in a less crowded part and were instantly welcomed by a buxom barmaid. In spite of the poor lighting and the hood over Legolas's head, it was clear by the way she was eyeing him that he was not escaping her intense scrutiny.

"Not from these parts, love?" she said, looking at him askance.

"Sorry; no, we are not," Elrohir said before Legolas could reply.

"Ooh, you sound so sweet!" she cooed, not taking her eyes off Legolas. "Anything Nessie can get you, my sweet?"

"Yes -- you can get my brother and me a round of drinks, and do include one for my servant!" Elrohir said, pointing at Legolas.

Surprise showed in the girl's eyes, and she hurried away, unnerved by the stern manner in which she had just been addressed.

"I am not sure that helped, Roh," Elladan said, leaning on the table and watching the dancers twirling around the fire. "If anything, she is ever more determined to have her way with Legolas now that she knows he is only a servant."

Elrohir tried not to laugh at the frown Legolas had on his face.

"Well, we will be gone tomorrow, so I am afraid she might be disappointed," Elrohir said.

"Whatever happens, just make sure we keep an eye on little Legolas. We never know what he might do!" Elladan said.

To their surprise, Legolas did not flare up at his tease, but instead frowned harder. "I fear I do not know of what you speak."

Exchanging surprised glances, the twins thought for a while.

"Lass, do you mean you do not know what she is after?" Elrohir said slowly.

"No --"

"She wants a tryst, Legolas, that much is obvious!" Elladan said, laughing.

"A what?"

The reply was interrupted by the barmaid's return with three tankards, the last of which she set down in front of Legolas, taking her time and brushing against him as she did.

"Perhaps I shall see you later tonight?" she murmured.

"Perhaps," Legolas said, smiling back.

"Lass!" Elrohir cried, while Elladan tried hard not to choke on his beer.

"What?" Legolas said.

"What were you thinking?" Elrohir said.

By this time, Legolas had taken a mouthful of the bitter drink and promptly started coughing.

"What was that foul liquid?"

"Beer, the drink of choice of humans, love," Elladan said.

"I refuse to drink this!" Legolas said.

"Very well then -- resist the chance to prove your manhood!" Elrohir said, reaching over for his mug.

Elladan, on the other hand, made a sudden movement to grab Legolas's hand as he tried to wave back to the barmaid, who had just given him a wink from another table.

"What are you doing?" Legolas said, put out.

"One might ask that of you, Lass!" Elrohir said.

"Why are you being so fussy and unfriendly?" Legolas said, his hackles raised.

"While Roh and I might not be experts on Silvan culture, what we do know is that it is ridiculous to throw away your life for a girl you met barely five minutes ago!" Elladan said. "Surely even you are not so rash?"

Staring at the twins in disbelief, Legolas shook his head hard.

"What are you talking about? Since when has waving to a barmaid become a deadly action?"

"Legolas, you do know you just accepted her proposition, do you?" Elladan said.

"All I did was wave!"

"She had other things in mind apart from just looking at you," Elrohir said, his face darkening.

"Like what? A dance? And pray tell, what is wrong is dancing with her? If I did not know you better, I would think you are getting jealous because she was interested in speaking only to me and not you!"

At this point, both twins' jaws dropped.

"He knows nothing!" Elladan said, after a long pause.

"No, I cannot believe it!" Elrohir cried in turn.

"Now, that is a very unkind statement to be making --"

Trying not to laugh too hard, Elrohir put an arm around Legolas's shoulders. "No, Lass. But tell me, where do babies come from?"

"Easy. Two people love each other, get married, and have children."

"Why?"

"Because their spirits have been joined by the Valar. But what does this have to do with anything, Roh? It is not as if I am about to marry her!"

"Everything, Lass!" Elrohir cried. Getting Elladan's nod of approval, he leaned closer on the table and continued speaking.

"You are right when you say there is a joining of the spirits during a marriage -- or a binding, as it is sometimes called. However, there is also a joining of the bodies that goes together with it. Only with the two can it be complete."

Legolas's eyes grew wide, causing the twins to snigger as they elaborated with great pleasure.

"But I had no idea!" Legolas said, wishing his ears would stop feeling so hot.

"Now you do!" Elladan said as Elrohir drained the remnants of his beer. "Past your majority and still so ignorant in the arts of love. Did you think babies were born from a few kisses?"

"Let him be, Dan! After all, we should be thankful he does not know about it; his behaviour with the barmaid is thus wholly excusable!"

"You are one to speak, Elrohir, given your numerous dalliances!" Elladan said.

It was Elrohir's turn to redden as he shot Elladan a filthy look.

"You slept with many women?" Legolas cried in disbelief.

"No," Elrohir said. "The first-born differ from mortals in that the joining of the bodies is tied with the joining of the spirits. It is so intricately linked that one cannot survive without the other."

"So this love really does last forever? What if it is not returned?"

"It is not uncommon for that to be, Lass," Elrohir said. "There are times when grief sets in, while others choose to remain by the one they love and guard them with their lives."

For the first time, a look of pain flashed across Legolas's face, as he thought about the loss he had suffered. While his mother's death was something that he thought of often, it had not stopped him from developing an optimistic outlook on life, no doubt aided by his irrepressible servant and best friend, Esendri. Now, for the first time, Legolas was starting to see how pain and sorrow lingered on in the world.

Sensing Legolas's change in mood, Elladan decided to intervene. "So there you go. My advice then would be for you to choose wisely, and guard your heart well. Elbereth forbid something happen such that you end up with Roh!"

"Sorry? Roh?"

"Ah, we forgot," Elladan said, while Elrohir chortled. "Did you not know that bindings are possible between the same kind? They are rare, even more so in Eryn Galen, but it is not unheard of that ellon and ellon fall in love and bind themselves to one another."

"What? Are you saying I could marry Esendri? But how?"

It proved to be a wrong question, as the twins exchanged evil grins and both leaned even closer to him in tandem.

"Care for us to show you?" Elladan said.

The look on Legolas's face, one of shock, scandal, horror, and his involuntary backing away caused the twins to collapse against one another and burst into near-hysterical bouts of laughter.

It was not long ere Legolas joined them, and the trio were soon howling, causing the humans to glance in their direction.

"Dear Lass, what a hoot you are!" Elrohir said. "You always had the ability to make me laugh."

The grin on Legolas's face softened, and he seemed to think for a while. "So do you, Roh."

Elladan's surprise was cut off by a commotion from the eastern side of the square, followed by screams and a loud crash.

The music and dancing disappeared as quickly as a falling pin and chaos broke out amongst the villagers.

Leaping to their feet, weapons drawn, the twins were ready for battle in an instant.

"Invaders, Lass!" Elrohir cried.

Legolas, too, drew his knife, sandwiched between the twins.

"We can still flee," Elladan cried above the din.

"No, we fight!" Elrohir said, the usual gentleness gone from his voice, replaced with a steely anger. "The wild men have bullied these people long enough. Their attack was deliberate and timed for tonight. I will not stand by and watch them plunder, rape, and kill at will."

"So be it," Elladan said.

In their excitement, neither realised how pale Legolas had turned.

The invaders were upon them in seconds, only to have the unfortunate men hewn into two by Elrohir and Elladan's powerful strokes.

Turning around to look at Legolas, Elrohir saw him drive his blade into a tall, ugly beast of a man with practiced skill. Satisfied, Elrohir was about to turn back when Legolas released his hold on the knife and shrank away.

"Lass!" Elrohir cried, parrying a mace that sought to crash down upon Legolas's head.

Yanking Legolas's knife out of the dead man and felling another at the same time, Elrohir thrust the knife into Legolas's hands.

"Legolas, what are you doing? Fight!"

To his credit, Legolas tried his best to swing his blade at another attacker, but found his strength lacking, and the blade glanced the surprised man, catching him with only its flat side.

It was the last straw for Legolas, who felt his knees buckle, and a wave rushed over him.

"Dan!" Elrohir screamed as he saw Legolas fall.

Between them, the twins managed to carve a path out from the square, Elrohir dragging Legolas along as they ran towards the stables.

Forcing Legolas onto his horse, Elrohir drove the beast away from the now-burning village until they reached a small pocket of trees almost in sight of Eryn Galen.

Stopping then, Elrohir helped Legolas off, noticing that he was still shaking.

Legolas tried to walk away but found that his feet refused to obey him and instead he knelt onto the ground and started retching.

By his side, Elrohir patted his back, suddenly comprehending why Legolas was reacting in this way. Yet he said nothing and merely waited.

Staring on in concern, Elladan decided to go in search of water, leaving Elrohir to take care of Legolas.

"Worry not, Lass," Elrohir said, as he held Legolas from behind once Elladan was out of earshot. "When I had my first kill, Naneth and Ada had to coax me out of my wardrobe!"

Turning to stare at Elrohir in disbelief, Legolas felt a small amount of his disgust for his weak reaction start to flee.

"Really?"

"Of course! I can still remember the Orc's face till this day, right down to the number of rings on his nose! Dan was no better off, and I believe he refused to sleep without Ada's presence for many days!"

"But you are a warrior!"

"The best of us have to start somewhere! You might not think yourself courageous, but Dan and I both turned tail and fled the moment the Orcs descended upon us. I killed one of them by accidentally swinging my sword at him! If I recall correctly, you stood by our sides and fought the onslaught."

Being praised by Elrohir, Legolas felt some composure return to his rattled spirit. The battle had been nothing like what he and Esendri had imagined it to be in their early games and subsequent discussions. It had been chaotic, frantic, with none of the glamour they always thought went in hand with battles and warriors.

"I felt his life snuff out, Roh! It was a feeling that I wish never to have to feel again!"

Elrohir realised that Legolas was starting to confront the conflict between his love for life and the soldier's requirement of ending it.

"He would have killed you had you not done so," Elrohir said.

"Does it make it any more right?"

"No."

Legolas looked up in surprise, expecting Elrohir to have made some excuse or justification up.

"Neither is it heroic. The stories that are told of them and the childhood fantasies all make them out to be glorious and honourable, but there is nothing honourable about taking the life of another. They only make them to be so because it is a lot easier this way, and people sleep a lot better when their conscience appears to be clean."

"Is that what you think, and still choose to do?" Legolas said, awed by Elrohir's brutal honesty.

"I know that those I love have a better chance at happiness if I do this. And that includes you, Lass."

When Legolas smiled, Elrohir knew that his little leaf had come back to him, grown up, but unchanged after all these years.

"In that case, I too choose to follow your path, for I would do anything to safeguard those I love."

While touched by Legolas's loyalty, Elrohir could not help but feel sadness eat at him. So here was another young being committing himself to a life that nobody really understood or coveted. Alas, that one so young had to lose his innocence and ideals.

Elladan returned then to find Legolas clasping Elrohir's hand, his gaze steady, his back straight.

Passing the bottle of fresh water over to Legolas, Elladan hid a smile. He had known that Elrohir would have been able to comfort Legolas. After all, the pair shared a regard for each other that transcended any material explanation. It was as if the Valar had decreed that they meet all those years ago and carry on their deep and everlasting relationship into the millennia ahead of them.

"I am glad to see you considerably better, Lass," Elladan said. "Did Elrohir regale you about the way he leapt into a tree to hide from what he perceived to be a big, scary bear when Ada took us camping?"

"I was only seven!" Elrohir cried. "And I do wonder where I got that impression from? From my older, more knowledgeable, and undoubtedly braver brother, I presume?"

Taking a long draught, Legolas smiled at their verbal parrying. Some things never changed.

"What next?" Elladan said, tiring of the argument.

"What would happen of those villagers?" Legolas said.

Elrohir drew in a breath but did not answer.

"We must go back!" Legolas cried. "They are no soldiers and will die under the cruel axes of those savages! Why are we wasting our time here talking?"

"Because it does not concern us," Elladan said.

Legolas rose violently.

"How can you say that? They need our help! We can save them! We have to go back before it is too late!"

"Dan speaks the truth, Legolas," Elrohir said, although deep in his heart he, too, felt like a coward. "We cannot fight a battle for others. We might win this for them, but who is to say the barbarians will not come back tomorrow? If we force the wild men not to attack again, and they keep their word, who is to say their sons will not take up the fight again?"

"That is not what you said just now when we were standing before them!" Legolas said. "You wanted to fight them; why the sudden change in your decision? Is it because you do not trust me to be able to do this? I might not have given you the best of impressions, Elrohir, but I am no coward!"

"It has nothing to do with you," Elrohir said.

"But people are dying!"

"People die every day, Legolas," Elladan said.

"Surely you know how painful death is; how final it is?" Legolas cried, properly upset. "But I forget, you can always sail West to join her!"

It was all Elrohir could do not to lose his calm; he had been an angry, sullen creature filled with hatred and losing the ability to love after his mother was forced to sail West after her attack. Only when he had come across an injured Legolas, a boy of less than twenty trying to reach Aman after being told his mother had left for it, had he accepted Celebrían's fate and begun to heal. It had been Elrohir who realised that Legolas had not fully understood the finality of death, that the tale of Tuilinniel sailing West was a lie to make it more comprehensible and bearable. And it had been Elrohir who had explained it to Legolas, thus setting down the foundations of a beautiful friendship as they mourned their losses together.

Reading the silence that fell between them, a wave of guilt and shame crashed over Legolas. How could he have accused Elrohir, always so mindful of his needs and feelings, of being heartless?

Elrohir continued to look at Legolas as he tried to think of an appropriate response. He knew Legolas had only launched into a tirade in his state of confusion and agitation, but the memories it brought back were not so easily reasoned away. After all, images of his vacant-eyed, sleep-walking mother screaming in response to tormentors that only existed in her head were what had driven Elrohir to the brink, to killing indiscriminately.

A look at Elladan told Legolas that he was keeping his face turned away, a stony expression etched onto his fine features.

Swallowing hard once, then twice, Legolas braced himself before speaking. "No words can ever express my apologies, Elladan and Elrohir, nor my gratitude at what you have both done for me. But I shall return to Eryn Galen now, and you will always be welcome there should you ever want to --"

He was cut off by a big hug from Elrohir.

"Tithen Lass -- _little leaf _--, whoever said anything about leaving? Dan and I promised to spend a whole month with you, whether you liked it or not, and we intend to keep to our word!"

Breaking into a shaky smile, Legolas said, "Are you not angry with me?"

"You know there are no grudges held between us," Elrohir said.

"Furthermore, I doubt it is possible for Roh ever to find fault with anything you do," Elladan said, joining in the hug by squeezing Legolas in the middle. "It is a fact of life which we all have to get used to."

Elrohir smiled too when he saw how true Elladan's words rang.

"You will see that life is never as we wish it to be, Legolas," Elrohir said.

"Ai, but what I do know is that my twin lords of Imladris are always there for me, and it is something that warms my heart."

"My, my, His Royal Highness is being presumptuous," Elladan said, breaking apart.

"You have missed much in my life since I left Imladris," Legolas said, looking at Elrohir with bright eyes that had regained their admiration and trust. "And I expect both of you to get up to speed within the next month!"

And so they did for the next month, and the many that followed, all the way till the very last ship had faded into the horizon. But that is another story.

FIN

xxxxx

**A/N:** That's it. Short and sweet for once, I really enjoyed reuniting the trio, and am sure it will not be the last time I write about them. Ideas abound, but I fear they might have to take a backseat to other projects. Still, I will send out emails if you wish to be alerted to new developments on this front, so let me know again.

Author Unknown - Hi. The story which tells of the forming of the bond between Legolas and Elrohir (as opposed to them being bonded as spouses) is _Last Age of Elves: A Precious Find_. I haven't written about the choice they made to bind themselves to one another, but rest assured that someday someplace I will!

Elvin BlueEyes - Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as much.

Fanatic - Thanks, and I'm glad you like both of them. It's nice to know adorability (is that a word?) can make one fall off a chair. But I suppose better that than rage. Although laughter might not be too unpleasant either.

Lilandriel - You were right! How could the trio ever go anywhere without adventures and mayhem?

Swasti - Their identities were not quite revealed, and I decided to take the story in a different vein, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
